Invisible teardrops
by zipadedodagurl
Summary: Namine has always had a crush on the high school cutie Roxas. But he's so 'in love' with some other girl and he never give any attention to shy little namine. Namine decides its time to take things into her own hands. Please read! RxN a little SxK Review!
1. A New Namine

ZipGirl: Hello everybody!! :D

Sora: -waves hyperly-

Namine, Kairi, Roxas: Hi!

ZipGirl: I have decided to make a new story!! woot!! A cute RoxasxNamine one! w

Kairi: Aw! Cute!

Roxas and Namine: -blushes-

Sora: Haha! Look! They're cheeks are turning all red!! –points-

Roxas: Hey! Nuh uh!

ZipGirl: Guys! Calm down! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Sora: Oh! Me! Mememememe!

ZipGirl: Go ahead Sora.

Sora: Zipadedodagirl doesn't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in it. She only wishes she does.

A/N: Ok guys so I am making a new roxasxnamine story, just because they are the cutest couple ever!! –hearts- anyway I kind of got the idea for this story from the songs Invisible by Taylor Swift and Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Please PLEASEEEEE review!! You'll be my best friend ever!! Enjoy guys!!

..::Invisible Teardrops::..

Chapter one – A New Namine

"Namine! Hurry up! We'r going to be late, AGAIN!" My red-headed twin sister screamed, while banging on my solid bedroom door.

"One second! I'm trying to find my bag! Keep your pants on!" I yelled back as I tossed aside shirt after shirt trying desperately to find my bag.

"I was planning to." Kairi yelled back sarcastically.

I growled. I love my sister, I really do. But she really knows how to push my buttons. I finally found my white bag, I ran to the other side of my pure white bedroom, to get my books. Almost tripping in the process. I grabbed all the ones in sight and stuffed them in the bag as I rushed out my bedroom door.

I ran down the stairs skipping every other stair, my eyes on the front door. I took the last step and felt my feet fly up. "Woop!"My breath got knocked out of my as I hit the marble, hard floor. I looked up at what I had tripped on. "Tidus! Stop leaving your skateboard at the bottom of the stairs!" I yelled to my little brother who was probably still asleep. I got up and rubbed my back, that was going to hurt in the morning.

I heard honking outside. My temper rose to the max. I stomped to the front door and slammed it behind me. The chilly November air hitting me as I started to walk towards Kairi's red convertible. How did she get the money to buy a car that expensive? I'll never know, it seems that she gets money out of thin air sometimes.

I opened the car door and slid inside, shutting the door with more force than necessary. I crossed my arms dramatically, and kept my eyes to the ground.

"Hey, Namine I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry that I yelled and honked at you." Kairi tucked a piece of my air behind my ear. "I can be a control freak sometimes huh?" She half laughed.

I glanced over at her, "Ya think?" I laughed, she then joined me in the laughter. See? That's what I love about my relationship with my twin sister. We can always forgive and make up no matter what, and I can tell her anything and she usually understands. All my life I have kind of lived in the shadow of my sister. She was the outgoing one, I was the quiet one who stayed in my own little corner, and you know what? I like my corner. It's a safe place where I know I wont get hurt.

Kairi backed out of the driveway and started in the direction of our school, Destiny High. The wind rushed through our hair as we sped down the street. The passing houses flying by, my eyes trying hard to focus on one thing but failed.

Before I knew it, we were at the school. Our high school was what you would think any high school would look like. Teenagers were everywhere in the front of the school, all in the same uniform. I opened the car down and stepped out onto the black parking lot.

Just as I was about to walk onto the school grounds, a car zoomed into the parking spot right next to me. I pushed myself as close as to Kairi's car as I could get, afraid of getting ran over. The car consisted of three girls. They looked like they were all laughing about something, the driver then looked over at me, her smile immediately fading. She then took her cup of coke and threw it at me. I knew what was coming, I gasped as I felt the cold sensation run down the front of me.

The girls started to laugh, as I looked down at my uniform that now had a huge brown stain soaking in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Namine!" The girl smirked, "I didn't see you there, it was like you were totally invisible." The other girls started laughing again.

I would have usually just walked away, but since I wasn't having the best morning of my life, I did something that I would have never done. I turned around and bent over the car door and started to search for something.

"Oh look girls, little Namine is crying." The girl snickered. The other girls joined in.

Bingo! I grabbed Kairi's left over slushy from yesterday when we went to the mall. I popped off the lid and turned around to face them again. Her head was turned away from me as she was talking to her friends, making fun of me.

"Hey Erika." I said in my bravest voice, "I have a present for you." I hid the cup behind my back. I smiled.

Erika's face lit up "A present for me? Oh, Namine you are too kind." She put her hand on her heart.

"I know." I then grabbed the blue slushy and poured it onto the blonde's head. Erika screamed on the top of her lungs, as she tried to push me away. I stayed strong, I had a little brother. I dumped the last of it onto her head and backed away.

Erika looked furious, "Namine! You freak!" She glared at me, trying desperately to make sure the slushy didn't touch her clothes, but failed miserably.

I smiled an innocent smile. "Oops! My hand slipped!" I slowly shrugged, then started to walk towards the school.

By the time I made it to my locker I had made a decision. Today was a new day, and starting today I was going to be a new Namine. A Namine that stood up for herself and others. That would always fight back no matter what. And most important… to be noticed… by a certain someone.

A/N: Woot! Sorry it so short… well do you like it? Should I continue?! Please, I beg you, please review! It will make my day!! AND I will give you a cookie!! :D

Namine: ooo! I just wasted the most popular girl in school!

Kairi: but if you get away with it is the question I think we are all asking…

Roxas: who is 'a certain someone'?

Everybody looks at Roxas.

Roxas: …What?


	2. The history of Roxas

ZipGurl: Woot! And we are back! –game show music-

Namine: We would all like to thank a couple of people for reviewing, favoriting, (not a word xD) and putting on story alert!

Sora: Demon4life2008!

Kairi: and Agent QV!

Everyone: We love you!! –hugs-

ZipGurl: especially me! ^w^ Anyway here's the next chapter! By the way if I don't update a lot im sorry! I have school and I am MEGA busy most of the time. I'll try to update once or twice a week. The updates will probably increase in decemeber because im taking the trimester off! Weee!!

Roxas: ZipGurl does not own kingdom hearts in any shape or form, if she did kairi and sora would have kissed by now… xD

Sora: enjoy!! ^w^

Warning: kind of depressing chapter… it had to happen though… its for the story's sake!

..::invisible teardrops::..

Chapter two –

I sat down in my assigned seat in my first hour class, which was trigonometry. Not really my forte. I tapped my pencil on my desk impatiently, smiling stupidly at myself. I still couldn't believe I had done that! Go Namine! I giggled quietly to myself.

"Someone seems happy today." I heard a familiar voice ring.

I looked up and grinned, "Why hello Sora! How are you this fine, amazingly amazing day?" I giggled.

Sora seemed taken back, "whoa, you are way happy. What's up?" He sat next to me.

Sora has been one of my best friends for as long as I could remember. Kairi had developed a huge crush on him ever since me and him started to hang out. She was often pretty jealous of me, because Sora always talked to me so much. But she knew that it wasn't going to become anything more than friends. Sora was like a brother to me, I could never really be romantic with him.

"Nothing." I quickly lied, not really knowing why I was lying.

Sora rose an eyebrow, but I just cheesily smiled back.

"Settle down class, settle down." Mr. William's voice rang loudly throughout the air.

Students began to take their seats, including—him—

Roxas.

Roxas's history with me goes pretty far back. Being Sora's cousin, sora had introduced me to Roxas when we were about in the sixth grade. At first I was really shy around him, wanting to spend more time with Sora, because he was just more comfortable to talk to. Although, after a while, I started opening up to Roxas. Talking to him more and more. He started to become my best friend, we did everything together. He picked me up whenever I fell, and he was my protector whenever I was scared. He was my world—but he only saw me as a friend, and I saw him as so much more.

My mind suddenly flashed back to a few days ago…

_"Namine!" _

_"Oh, hey Roxas!"_

_"Have you seen the new girl yet?"_

_"No I haven't yet."_

_"Oh, well, she's beautiful! And so nice!"_

_"Oh… that's good…"_

_"I know, right?! I swear on my life Namine, she'll be mine someday. I promise you that much."_

_"…"_

_"Namine? Are you alright? You look a little sick…"_

_"N-no, I mean, y-yes i-im fine. Sorry I got to go to class now, d-don't want to be late, y-you know?"_

_"Uh, yeah. Ok."_

My mind wound back to the present. Yeah, a friend. That's all he'll ever see me as.

"So, here's your assignment for the weekend, you can start now if you like." Mr. Williams finished off with his lesson.

Crap! I hadn't listened to a word of it! I fumbled around in my bag, looking for my math book. Hoping that I could just read the lesson and get most of it. I stopped, my math book wasn't in my bag! I searched again, frantic.

Sora looked over at me, confused. "Namine. You can just go borrow a book from up there." He pointed to the front of the room, " just put it back after you're done." He assured me.

"Um… 'kay." I slid out of my seat and headed towards the front of the room. I grabbed the book on top of the pile, turned around, and headed towards my seat. Someone must have left a pencil on the floor, because I felt my foot slip under me for the second time that day. I quickly caught myself on two desks on either side of me.

Everybody's head's turned to look at me. "Heh …heh… oops." I then sat in my seat, feeling my face heat up.

I then turned towards Sora, "hey… um… Sora?" I whispered.

He didn't even look up from his paper, "you didn't listen, did you?" He plainly stated as he scribbled something on his paper.

I bit my lip.

He smiled, "lunch, come to the commons, I'll help you." He quietly chuckled.

"Thank you!" I whispered.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Lunch came faster than I expected it to. I put my things in my locker, grabbing my notebook and my math book before shutting it. I walked around the corner while opening my notebook to the right page, and collided with someone. "oof!"

I looked up.

"Oh, hey Namine! Sorry about that!" Roxas bent down to help me pick up my things. He held out his hand, I took it as he lifted me to my feet.

"Hi Roxas, and you're fine. I probably would have slipped anyway." I smiled.

He smiled back, "So where are you headed right now?" He asked me.

"U-um" I stuttered, "I'm headed to the commons actually. Sora's going to help me with my math homework. I sort of spaced out during first hour today." I admitted.

Roxas laughed, "well that makes two of us, is it ok if I join you? I probably need the help more than you do!"

I giggled, "I highly doubt that, but yes you can come along." I smiled.

"Here." Roxas grabbed my things out of my hands, he then started walking, I followed. "I haven't talked to you in awhile, what's been happening? Wait! Is it true that you poured a slushy on Erika's head?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

My face turned red, "Oh, um, yeah." I half laughed, "I was kind of getting sick of her."

"I couldn't blame you." Roxas answered.

We walked in silence for a good ten seconds before I decided to speak up, "so what about you? What's been happening?" I asked casually.

"Actually, do you remember that new girl from last year? The one I told you about?" He asked.

Oh no. "Yes…" I answered, my spirits dropping like rocks in a pond.

"Can you help me ask her out?" He asked hopefully.

I wanted to die. I wanted to die right there and then. I wanted to crawl right back into my corner and stay there until the world came to an end. But that was the old Namine. I reminded myself, this is the new Namine and I have to be brave and just let chips fall where they may.

I took a deep breathe, "Yes. Yes I will." I had a feeling I would regret those four words.

"Thank you namine! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Roxas smiled, his eye's lighting up.

You know what? Maybe it was worth it. Just to see his eyes light up when he smiles like that.

We made it to the commons, to find Sora nowhere in sight. I groaned, "He probably has a good reason." I said more to myself than anybody else.

"Or he just forgot." Roxas went straight to the point.

I shrugged.

"Oh look! There she is!" Roxas nudged me.

I looked up. There she was. Her long strawberry blonde hair swaying in the wind. Her green eyes sparkled in the light. She had he perfect figure, a body that other girls would kill for. How was I supposed to compete with that?

"What should I do?!" Roxas panicked.

I thought, what would I want Roxas to do to me? I thought for a second, "Just go say hi to her. Introduce yourself." I sighed sadly.

"Um ok." Roxas got up and started to walk towards her. She looked up as she approached him.

They were too far away I couldn't hear what they were saying. Roxas rubbed the back of his head with his hand, looking down more than looking at her. She smiled weakly, obviously faking it more than anything else. She said something back go him, and he smiled, his eyes lighting up again. She turned away from him and walked away. Roxas started making his way towards me again.

He sat next to me.

"So, what happened?" I pushed.

"Well…" Roxas paused, "I went up to her and introduced myself , and she told me her name was Destiny. Then she left."

"That's kind of ironic, destiny going to destiny school on destiny islands." I giggled.

Roxas gave me a look.

"Ok, right. Sorry." I half laughed. "Well, that's a start I guess." I shrugged. I looked back over at Roxas, he's hair swaying in the slight wind. His eyes filled with hope and excitement.

I sighed. Why can't you see me wanting you the way you want her? Roxas, you're everything to me. I let a tear slide down my cheek. He wouldn't see it anyway.

A/N: Wow… sorry… that was really depressing…. O_o It will get better I promise!! We need a little sad parts in there! Roxas loves a different girl for heaven sakes!! If you guys haven't listened to Invisible by Taylor Swift yet, you should it will help with the story. ^_^ Anyway review please, and I promise it will get happier in the next chapter!

Sora: Wow… depression.

ZipGurl: Sorry! It's not my fault!

Roxas: What are you talking about?! Of course it's your fault!

Kairi: Yeah! You're making Namine emo-ish.

ZipGurl: I'm not trying to! Roxas its your fault you like another girl!

Namine: You guys, it will get happier right ZipGurl?

ZipGurl: ^_^ Right-o!


	3. Standing Up

ZipGurl: Ello! ^w^ I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated anything this week, like I said school is hard and I have so much to do everyday that it's hard to fit this in to. So I'll probably just update during weekends sorry! Oh and by the way this chapter will be a lot happier and funnier than the first two chapters (thank goodness!) Lol sorry that the beginning is so depressing, you have to start from somewhere though! Anyway on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

..::Invisible Teardrops::..

Chapter 3

I turned my lock to the right combination and opened my locker, thinking about what had happened. I cant believe I cried! That was such an old Namine thing to do! _It wont happen again,_ I told myself. I shut my locker and looked to my right.

There she was… miss perfect…

I started walking towards her, maybe if I got to know her I could help Roxas ask her out in a way she'll say yes to. Her back was towards me as I approached her, she was talking to some other girls.

I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to face me. "Oh um hi! My name is Namine, you're new around here right?" I gave her my best smile I could.

She looked me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable. "Yeah, I moved in a few weeks ago." She answered, putting a hand on her hip. The girls behind her moved to stand on either side of her. "Name's Destiny." Her gaze stopped on my shirt, "Oh my goodness what happened?" She dramatically put a hand to her mouth, "did you have an accident?" She baby talked me.

Option one: run away like the old Namine used to. Option two: fight back.

My expression didn't change, "Yes, yes I did." I nodded, the girls started to snicker, "Oh, what happened to your face?" I mimicked her gesture as I put a hand to my mouth. "Did you have an accident?" I baby talked back as I put my hands on my hips, smiling.

Destiny and her friends gasped. "Why you! You! You little freak!" She spat at me as she crossed her arms.

I shrugged, "Takes one to know one." I then started walking towards the lunchroom; I was getting hungry with all these comebacks I had to produce. I heard her gasp as she stomped off. I snickered, well, isn't she just a little angel? I immediately stopped smiling, if I told Roxas this, it would break his heart! Dang it! What should I do?!

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

I spotted my sister in the lunchroom, I quickly grabbed my lunch and headed over to her.

She looked up at me as I approached. "Oh hiya Namine!" she grinned, as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hi!" I answered back, then looked around at the empty table, "where is everybody?" I asked her as I sat in the seat next to her.

"Well," she started, "Sora, Riku and Roxas are both in line getting their lunch, Stephie and Olette both got detention today for passing notes to each other, Pence is sick and I have no idea where Hayner is." She answered as she noted them off on her fingers.

"Oh, ok." I quickly stated as I pulled my sandwich out of my brown, paper bag. I took a bite into it.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted us as he, Roxas, and Riku sat down.

Kairi and I waved at them.

"Hey Namine," Roxas started, "I saw you talking to Destiny, what did you guys say?" He asked as he opened his milk carton.

I stopped in mid-chew, then finally swallowed, "nothing really." I stated, "we just kind of introduced each other, I guess." I told him, which wasn't lying, we did do that.

"Oh." Roxas said, looking down in disappointment, "anything else?" He looked over at me hopefully.

"Uh…" I started, "well, she asked me what happened to my shirt. If that counts as anything." I looked back at my sandwich as I took another bite.

Roxas smiled, "see? She is so nice and understanding, she really cares about others!" His eyes lit up.

I didn't dare look at him, "Yeah, she's a real angel." I mumbled under my breath. I think the only one who heard me was Kairi, who just gave a questioning look.

I easily smiled.

Cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

I made my way to the library after lunch. I usually go there after lunch because its so quiet, and hardly anybody ever goes there. I walked in the library doors and made my way through the room to get to my favorite chair.

It was a light blue and it had enough room for two people, although I usually just put my feet on the other side. I made my way to it and sat down, sighing.

How did I get myself into this mess? I groaned to myself as I rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"I knew I would find you here." A familiar voice said.

I looked up quickly, "Oh, hey Roxas." I greeted him as I leaned back in the chair.

He was leaning on the closest bookcase with his hands in his pockets, smiling. He then walked around the bookcase so his back was facing me as he looked at the books.

I looked at the back of his head questioning, "what are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for a book."

I rolled my eyes at his answer, why do all guys have to be so difficult all the time?!

I pulled out a book, looked at the cover for a second, then put it back. I just stared at him as he repeated that process about five times. Finally, he picked one out looked at it, then came down to sit by me.

I studied him, trying to decipher what he was doing. He was looking down at the book as he opened it. He turned to a certain page then started to read, making my heart pound in my head.

"Once upon a time…" He started looking very concentrated, "there were three little pigs." He didn't get far before I hit him. "Ow! What was that for?!" He laughed.

I started laughing too, "You're so weird." I giggled.

He laughed again, "You say that as if it's a good thing." He looked me in the eyes.

"It is a good thing." I smiled.

"Good!" He stated then opened the book to the same page, "now can I please continue my story?" He asked, acting impatient.

I rolled my eyes, Oh Roxas, you're too funny.

A/N: Woot! There's a little Roxas and namine Fluff in there… Sorry its so short. xD Haha Namine is a little out of character at the beginning sorry about that. Haha! Anyway please review!! I'll trying to get another one up either tomorrow, or next weekend! Thanks guys!


End file.
